


Imagined Weightiness

by LadyPrince



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrince/pseuds/LadyPrince
Summary: "Do you think my weight is real?" Boxer asks, "or do you think it's just imagined?"





	Imagined Weightiness

**Author's Note:**

> A very short story originally written on my tumblr.
> 
>  **Original Publish Date:** 26th of March, 2016.

Her footsteps have never been louder in the empty, sprawling city. Colours slowly fade, tinged still with the green hue that gives Cloudbank its signature glow. Faded squares echo with her running, the transistor making barely a sound as she drags him due to the unbearable weight.

He is not making a noise. Mr. Nobody indeed, he thinks with some amusement, the only humour he can find in this slowly bleaching world. “Hey, Red,” he begins, and she is opening her mouth before immediately snapping it shut, “you think my weight’s really real?”

At that question, she looks at him with her beautiful face– god, he will never be over her, he thinks. It is mystical, magical, how much of her is in him, how he is her but she will never be him.

Too great a woman to be him.

Her eyebrow is arched, her lips twitching before quirking into a fine smile, laughter behind mute lines. “I mean, I know, I know, I’m heavy–” she shows teeth, smile widening, and his– something in his new body aches in response to the prettiness of her face– “but what if my– this body’s not really heavy? Maybe you’re imagining it.”

Red’s amused look fades away, her smile a bit more tame, and she nods. She nods a few more times. “Oh…” is the only thing he can say after a while, the realisation dawning in, “I– thanks, Red.”

She smiles, and his world in the transistor is brighter for it.


End file.
